


an unexpected surprise

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, overuse of the word penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Shocked. Unexpected. Stunned.All three words perfectly described their situation at that moment.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	an unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the show Shameless 😂 been doing a rewatch.

Shocked. Unexpected. Stunned. 

All three words perfectly described their situation at that moment. 

"Are you- are you sure?" Ellie choked out, even after the doctor had finished with the ultrasound. 

Dr. Lane sighed, a sympathetic smile on her lips at seeing their shock. "You both saw the image yourself. I'll give you two a few minutes alone to process." Getting up off the stool, she gave Ellie's hand a pat, Nick a nod and left.

"So um.." Ellie cleared her throat. "Are you going to say anything?"

Nick blinked at her but still didn't say a word, not since they began the ultrasound and Dr. Lane showed them what they were seeing.

"Nick? Please say something, I mean we're having triplets-"

" _Triplets_." Nick choked out finally, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. "Not one baby..not two.. _three_."

Ellie squinted at him. "Yes.."

"You're pregnant with _three_ of my babies."

"Yes." She stressed the word out slowly. "Are you oka-"

"I have a magic penis."

"What?!" Ellie said in a squeaky tone, eyes wide as she stared up at her boyfriend from her still lying position. 

A grin started to form on his face, and before Ellie could do anything he was running out into the hospital hallway. 

"I have a magic penis!" He shouted out into the hall.

"Oh my god.." 

"Look! I have a magic penis!" Nick exclaimed excitedly as he shoved the ultrasound image in a doctors face as they walked by. 

"Nick! Seriously?!"

"Hey!" Nick again shoved the image in a doctors face, except this time he placed a friendly hand on the doctors shoulder and followed him down the hall. "I got a magic penis, man!"

Ellie stared open mouthed, his shouts down the hall still reaching her ears. With a groan she threw her head back. 

"My boyfriend is a crazy idiot." She grumbled to herself.

* * *

Ellie had thought she'd never have to hear him say those words again after he calmed down.

But a week later when they gathered the team to tell them, she was proven wrong. 

"I got a magic penis!" Nick shouted, throwing his arms up.

Ellie gaped as Kasie, Jimmy, Abby on facetime and Tony also on facetime started _cheering_ (she could barely hear Ziva scold him over his loud cheers).

Nick then spun to face McGee, hand up as he pointed. "My triplets beat your twins!"

McGee snorted in amusement, Delilah beside him choked on her drink as she started laughing. 

"Torres, are you high?"

Laughter filled the living room while Nick stared at Gibbs in shock who was looking at him as if he grew an extra head.

"What? No!"

Ellie threw her head back and laughed, slipping her arm through Nick's, resting her head against his shoulder. His head right away titled to lay on hers making her smile and snuggle into him more. 

"To Ellie, Nick, and their triplets!" Jack said loudly, grinning as she lifted her glass of wine. 

Everyone followed, lifting their own glasses for a toast.

"And to Nick's magic penis!" Tony was heard shouting from the phone set up. 

Laughter filled the room once more, even Gibbs chuckling as he shook his head. 

Okay so maybe she could forgive her crazy idiot boyfriend for embarrassing them at the hospital. 

Ellie looked up at him, his face shining with happiness. She hadn't seen him this happy since she first told him she was pregnant (and before that the first 'I love you'). 

She wanted him to be this happy forever.

Her free hand went to rest over her stomach. It would be hard and she knew there were a lot of things that could go wrong, but she had faith. Nick would be beside her and they had a large slightly insane support system, everything was perfect in that moment.


End file.
